The Elements: Year 2
by SV Speedy
Summary: As the Second Year for the Elements starts they realize that there are dark plans in motion and for once The Elements aren't in the center of it. However, before the year ends, they will be.


**The Elements: Year Two**

Summary: The start of Year Two for the Elements. Bad things are happening at Hogwarts, and, for once, Kit and Daphne aren't the cause of it. They also meet the fifth, and last, member of the Elements this year. A first year who will be known as Neon.

Disclaimer: As with the first part, anything you recognize I don't own. Also, I will not be putting a Disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter. It's nothing more than a waste of space.

**Chapter 1: Summer in Marseilles/and Diagon Alley**

Kit Mathers gave a satisfied groan as she stretched out across her towel. Her brown hair was loose around her head and her eyes were covered with a pair of dark sunglasses. She was also wearing a black and crimson bikini.

Next to her is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne's hair was also down, and her hair was long and blonde, and her light blue eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses. She was also wearing a Bikini, though hers was black and green.

On Kit's other side was Sally-Anne Perks. Sally's hair was strawberry blonde, and her green eyes were closed as she was lying on her stomach. She was wearing a Tank-ini, which was yellow and blue with flowers on it.

And, on Sally's other side was Kyla Mathers. Kyla was wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, and her hair was pulled into a pony tail. Her brown eyes were covered with sunglasses, but, she was reading a book.

Peter, Lyre, and Lucia were not at the beach. They were still in the hotel, mostly for the sake of Peter's bold pressure. You see since Kyla, Kit, and Daphne had started developing they had been getting attention from all of the older boys on the beach.

Not that they cared.

But Peter did. He had threatened three different guys after they had been caught staring at the three almost twelve year olds. Sally had spent a ton of time teasing them for the attention that they were receiving.

Needless to say, the fact that Daphne and Kit had the gall to wear bikini's while they are on the beach, managed to garner a ton of attention. So much so that the older guys were walking closer and closer to get a good look at them.

"Sally," Kit muttered, "You mind throwing a tennis ball at those pervs?"

"Sure," Sally grabbed one of the tennis balls that they had on hand and she threw it as hard as she could at the boys, causing them to run off.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel," Kyla said drily, "So dad won't freak out."

Kit yawned and slowly stood and grabbed her bag and began to meander her way back to the hotel. She was done with being stared at anyway. Daphne, Sally, and Kyla followed her down the path and to the hotel.

"Welcome back ladies," The concierge said with a bright smile at the four girls, "Did you enjoy the beach?"

"We did thanks." Kyla said with a slight smile as she followed her twin into the elevator.

They walked up the stairs and into their hotel room. Peter was waiting with a small scowl. "We need to get ready to go back to England." The four girls nodded and began to pack their bags.

Later that day they went to the car and then drove back to the airport and then they flew back to England. They all clambered into the rental van and back to the Mathers home.

They got their Hogwarts letters the next day.

Kit opened her Hogwarts letter and frowned when she read through the book list. "Dancing with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart, Battling with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart…what the hell? They are all Lockhart books."

"Maybe the new Defense teacher is a woman," Kyla said thoughtfully.

"…What happened to Lupin?" Kit asked with a slight from.

"He had to quit," Sally said absently, "He's a werewolf y' know."

"No shit, Sherlock." Kit said drily, "I thought that the law had changed."

"It did," Daphne said, "But, you know what the Wizarding society is like."

"Yeah I do," Kit muttered. "Mum, we're going to Diagon Alley."

"Alright, be safe." Lyre called, she didn't even bother coming out to check on Kit's outfit.

"She's just given up on me." Kit admitted with a slight grin as she stepped into the fire and flooed to Diagon Alley, Daphne flooed right after her, and then Kyla and Sally flooed into the Leaky Cauldron.

Kyla and Sally decided that going to the bookstore with Daphne and Kit was just asking for trouble, so they went their own way. Kyla and Sally went to the apothecary, while Kit and Daphne went to the Book store.

Kit and Daphne walked down to the bookstore and froze dead in their tracks. On a big sign, posted on the door, were the words 'GILDEROY LOCKHART TODAY ONLY!' Daphne and Kit shared a look, sighed, and pushed their way through the crowd of people and into the store.

"Mathers?" Kit spun at the familiar voice, it was Ronald Weasley, and he looked irritated at the fact that Kit was hanging out with a Slytherin. "Why are you talking to her?"

"She's my friend," Kit said drily, "You know those odd people that have similar interests as you."

"I have friends," Ron snapped.

"Do you," Daphne asked politely, "That's very nice for you."

"Ronny," A woman with a shock of red hair said with a fond smile as she walked over, "Who are your friends?"

"I'm Kit Mathers, and this is Daphne Greengrass." Kit said with a slight smile, "You must be Mrs. Weasley."

The woman just stared at Kit and Daphne with a look of horrified amazement. Kit was wearing a tee shirt from the most recent Green Day concert and a pair of cut off shorts with the edges frayed, and a pair of Green Day flip-flops. Her hair was tied into a loose bun with strands sticking out everywhere. Her wand was being used to hold her bun up.

Daphne, on the other hand, was wearing a black tank top that said 'Silence is Golden, and Duct Tape is Silver.' and a pair of torn leather pants, with holes in the knees, as well as a pair of leather boots. Her hair was loose around her head, and her wand was stuck in her pants pocket. She did, however, insist on wearing a black bandana around her head.

Mrs. Weasley had never seen women wearing clothes like they were, she uttered, "Honestly they just let anyone into these stores now-a-days." And she ushered her youngest son away from the girls.

Kit and Daphne share a look and then strolled away throwing a comment to the retreating woman's back, "You are absolutely right, they need to have a bouncer here or something." Kit's smirk was scathing as she looked at the woman's back.

They squirmed their way to the owner and ordered four sets of the school list for second years. The owner nodded curtly and dragged, there's no other word for it, them to the back of the store and thrust the books to the girls.

Then, they attempted to leave the store, but Lockhart came to the front of the store and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The fraud said with a blinding smile, "I have a wonderful announcement to give to you today. I am going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

Kit and Daphne shared a horrified glance and shoved their way out of the store and to the Ice Cream Parlor, where Kyla and Sally were waiting with smug smiles.

"Lockhart is the new DADA teacher," Kit said with no smile on her face. The smile only appeared at the horrified looks that appeared on Kyla and Sally's faces.

Kyla was wearing her school uniform, with a pair of high heels and holding a riding crop. For a dare; there was no way she would willingly wear this outfit if Kit and Daphne weren't making her.

Sally was dressed as a hippie. She was wearing a yellow peasant blouse, and a pair of pale blue bell bottoms. She was wearing flip-flops, and her strawberry blonde hair was loose around her head.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked, her voice hushed, with horror.

"He told us," Daphne said, her voice just as hushed, and her face was pale under her tan.

"Damn it all," Kyla swore as she jerked to her feet.

"Relax," Kit said tiredly as she flopped into her seat, an evil smirk crossed her features as she began to plan. "I am going to have fun with that fraud."

Kyla and Sally shared a look, when they looked at Daphne and saw that she was smirking just as evilly.

"It appears," Kyla said to Sally with a bland smile, "That the game is afoot."

"…What are you, Sherlock Holmes?" Kyla dropped her head on the table.


End file.
